vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)
Summary The tentatively-named Josuke Higashikata (東方 定助 Higashikata Jōsuke is the main protagonist of Jojolion. Josuke is a young man afflicted by retrograde amnesia, lacking any memories prior to being discovered by Yasuho Hirose near the Wall Eyes in Moriah Town. According to Karera Sakunami, Josuke's true identity is Josefumi Kujo (空条 仗世文 Kūjō Josefumi), and became his current self after fusing with the man Yoshikaga Kira (吉良 吉影 Kira Yoshikage). Power and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Josuke Higashikata, Josefumi Kujo (Real name) Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Probably at least 19 years old. Classification: Human, Stand User, a fusion of Yoshikage Kira (Jojolion) and Josefumi Kujo. Powers and Abilities: Can steal a certain aspect of anything by using his Stand's bubbles (ex. he can steal a persons eyesight), adept H2H fighter, Attack Potency: Wall level '(Easily broke down a wall with a back kick, power should be comparable to Gold Experience) 'Speed: Supersonic+, Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic+ with Soft and Wet Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human. Unknown 'with Soft and Wet 'Striking Strength: At least Class H. Class KJ 'with Soft and Wet 'Durability: Superhuman, at least Wall level 'or higher for Soft and Wet but likely higher (has a B rank in Durability) 'Range: Soft & Wet is a couple meters. The bubbles it produces also has a range of a couple meters. Stamina: Very high. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Is quite high considering that he can use his complicated stand effectively and is a great strategist. Is also very knowlegeble on just about anything but knowing his history(is starting to slowly know more about this) Weaknesses: He cannot use his Stand on himself and his Stand lacks considerable strength compared to the Stands of previous JoJos. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Soft and wet: '''The humanoid form of Soft & Wet first appears after a bubble emerging from under Josuke's birthmark on his shoulder bursts. It is the resulted fusion of Kira's Killer Queen and Josefumi's Unnamed Stand. '-Plunder''' (プランダー Purandā): According to its user, this Stand's primary ability is to "steal something from object and take it for itself". Usually Josuke's bubbles must make contact with his target to do this. Josuke can steal aspects or properties of inanimate and living things. Examples include: * A human's sight: After bursting near his eyes, Josuke's bubble completely blinds Joushuu for a few seconds. * The water contained in a human's body: With one bubble, Josuke covertly punctures several ~5mm holes in a woman's body in order to quickly drain her of water and provoke thirst. * Sound: Josuke steals the sound from a wall, preventing any noise that would have been caused upon breaking it. * A cat's fur: Seemingly without pain, Josuke removes the majority of a live cat's fur and relocates it, in the shape of a cat, in order to obscure the view of a security camera. * Friction: Josuke removes the friction from a floor, creating an ice-like slippery surface. *Small objects: Josuke when fighting the A. Phex Brothers filled his bubbles with screws and nuts to fire out upon bursting. The exact quantity and type of object Josuke may steal, how long he may keep them, and how it is redistributed is currently undefined. Quantity-wise, Josuke has demonstrated the ability to maintain a great crowd of bubbles when shaving and length-wise, has displayed being able to store the sound of a light switch for the length of a battle. As the story has progressed Josuke has developed a greater potency in the use of his soap bubbles, now effortlessly able to conjure dozens upon dozens with a quick flurry of strikes. Aside from the 'stealing' aspect of this power, he has also commented he is capable of using his bubbles 'offensively'. This is first demonstrated when he strikes Yotsuyu Yagiyama and generates a large soap bubble around him to lift him and carry him off to a desired location. So far the most destructive use of his powers has come in the form of striking an opponent and generating a bubble inside of their skin. When the bubble pops, it causes great damage and bleeding to the area in question. This was described by one of the A. Phex Brothers as being incredibly similar to Kira's ability. Apparently Soft & Wet's ability cannot be applied to its own user. '-Enhanced Strength:' Soft & Wet possesses superhuman strength, demonstrated first when it breaks a large portion of an apartment wall with a single back kick. As common to short-range humanoid Stands, it is also capable of extremely rapid hand-to-hand combat / melee attack. It's strength in melee exchanges compared to other Stands has been further demonstrated in the brief encounter with Yotsuyu Yagiyama's Stand, I Am a Rock. Despite it's volley of fast paced strikes Soft & Wet easily avoided and overcame it with a single 'Ora'-articulated strike. '-Absorption:' Soft & Wet's original ability as Josefumi Kujo's Stand was that of "absorbing" an aspect of an object or person, rather than "plundering" as Josuke's Soft & Wet has become. He has used this absorption ability to displace the cells of different plant species within each other in order to perform actions such as grafting branches. He uses this ability in order to grow some stolen Rokakaka in secret. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Fusions Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Characters